


All the Dirty Looks

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave (Umbrella Academy) is Alive, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Secret Relationship, basically klaus is a prince and dave is his personal guard, it could really go either way, it makes me happy to be writing klave and not have a major character death yknow, wow a fanfiction!! what a shocker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: The Hargreeves were treated like gods.When word went around that there were six kids with unusual abilities, power effortlessly fell into their grasp.





	1. Chapter 1

The Hargreeves were treated like gods.

When word went around that there were six kids with unusual abilities, power effortlessly fell into their grasp. They were each given sections of the world to rule and their father received the largest portion. He technically ruled over the other kingdoms and his rules had to be obeyed by everyone.

When he died, Luther took over the abandoned kingdom, merging his father’s territory with his. Luther created rules of his own, expecting his siblings to obey him just as they had with their father.

As the siblings grew older, tension slowly dissolved and each kingdom gained their individuality.

Diego didn’t have many followers, but those that existed were undyingly loyal to him. He turned them into soldiers, swift and agile and clad in black. They became so quiet that people began to forget about them.

Allison’s people were not concerned with fighting or war. They admired Allison immensely and did everything they could to please her, soon becoming addicted to fashion and fame and attention.

Klaus was considered unfit to lead by many. They thought he was immature and too carefree, but that was what made his people love him. While they still obeyed his every order with complete seriousness, they eagerly accepted the advantages of his party animal, fun and games lifestyle.

Five’s people wouldn’t take him seriously - they were smart, as he was, and believed they were the best, as he did. When he disappeared, they ambled about with no purpose, and when he returned, they rejoiced and celebrated for days. Five believed it wasn’t enough to secure their loyalty. He chose citizens at random and had them executed, and his people became terrified of him.

When Ben died, he helped Klaus with his kingdom in the afterlife. Ben’s kingdom went to Vanya when it was discovered that she had powers just like the rest of them. Five was convinced that she went too easy on her kingdom and that they would never obey her or learn discipline, but she never had a problem with that after her people saw what she could do with her powers. 

*

“Your Highness, His Majesty is still upset you missed the meeting.”

Klaus scrubbed a hand over his face, letting out a long sigh. “Didn’t I ask you to tell him I’m sick?” he asked, glancing back at the servant trailing after him.

“I did, sir. He insists that you should have still been there.”

“Why? Why do I need to go to any of those meetings? All they do is treat me like a child and bicker with each other. Yes, we get it, Vanya isn’t stern enough. Diego should stop turning his people into an army. Allison should manage her people better. Five is too harsh. Luther is too controlling. Blah, blah, blah.”

“I don’t know, sir,” the servant said softly, her brow creasing, “but..His Majesty does technically rule over you, and I’d advise you to listen to him.” She spoke slowly, her voice hesitant. Klaus whirled around to face her.

“Who gives the orders around here again?” he snapped, and the servant’s shoulders tensed, fear in her eyes. Klaus sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. “I’m sorry. You’re right, Portia. I’m just tired of Luther acting like he owns the place. I mean, he _does,_  but he doesn’t need to be a prick about it.”

“Maybe you should find something to take your mind off it,” she suggested with an uncertain smile. “Something to do. A hobby?”

Klaus turned, continuing down the hall. “Let’s have a party.”

Portia opened her mouth to protest but cut herself off. “Yes, Your Highness.”

*

That night, Klaus’ servants had prepared a party - a huge party, a crowded party, a _Klaus_ party, and everyone who worked for him was invited. Portia stood at Klaus’ side as he dug through his closet, tossing clothes onto his floor.

“What’s the concern about your clothing, sir? You look great in anything.”

Klaus looked over his shoulder, smiling at her. “That’s sweet. But what if there’s a hot person there? Then I have to look hot, too.”

Portia’s smile disappeared. “You know Luther’s rule about relationships with the people who work for you,” she said.

“Yeah, but when have I ever listened to Luther?” He held a colorful crop top to his chest and a pair of tight black jeans over his legs. “What about this? Is this hot enough?”

Portia stifled a giggle. “Yes, that’s..very hot, sir.”

Klaus’ lips curled into a smile. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

Once Klaus was sufficiently pretty enough for the party, he grabbed his coat and he and Portia, accompanied by one of his personal guards, strolled down the hall and pushed open the door.

The huge room was lit with an orange-ish light and people were bustling around the room or dancing to the soft music. It was calmer than people expected from Klaus - no loud music, no pulsing lights, and just the right amount of alcohol. Everyone turned towards Klaus and bowed when he entered before returning to what they were doing.

Portia followed Klaus over to the bar, who ordered drinks for the two of them. As they waited, a man across the room caught Klaus’ eye - he was tall, probably a few inches taller than Klaus, with dirty blonde hair and soft features. Klaus nudged Portia, pointing at him. “Who’s that?”

Portia looked in the man’s direction. “Oh, he’s your newest personal guard. David Katz, if I remember correctly.”

Klaus leaned forward, the ends of his long coat falling out of his lap. He dropped his elbows onto his knees. “Remember when I was talking about hot people? That’s the hot person. Right there.”

Portia snorted, taking her drink when it arrived and thanking the bartender. Klaus turned to her, taking a sip of his drink. “Go have fun,” he said. “I can handle this. I know you have eyes for the soldier girl.”

Portia sat up straight. “Is she here?”

Klaus rested his elbow on the counter, pointing at a tall, dark-skinned girl at the end of the bar. “You tell me.”

Portia almost fell off the bar stool. “Are you sure you’ll be fine by yourself, Your Highness?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine. Go.” Portia slid off the stool and darted off and Klaus did the same, pushing through the crowd in the direction of the man he’d seen earlier. He finally reached him, setting a hand on his shoulder. The man turned to face him. “David Katz, right?” he asked.

The addressed man straightened his back, eyes going wide. “Y..Yes, Your Highness.”

“Please, call me Klaus,” he said, holding up a hand. “I let my favorites call me Klaus.” He shot him a wink. “Don’t tell the others, though. They’ll get jealous.”

He flushed and nodded quickly, letting his posture relax. Klaus could tell he was trying to keep a straight face, but he saw a little smile tug at his lips.

“So you’re my new personal guard, right?” Klaus asked and earned a nod in return. Klaus grinned. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind someone like you, David-”

“Call me Dave,” he interrupted. “I let my favorites call me Dave.” He flashed Klaus a grin, to which Klaus eagerly returned. Klaus definitely liked this one.

Dave’s friends interfered their conversation, shouting Dave’s name and waving him over. Dave flashed Klaus an apologetic look and Klaus dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “I don’t want to keep you. I’ll find you later.”

Dave nodded and disappeared into the sea of people, but it wasn’t before Klaus heard him say, “I’m counting on it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Klaus woke up sprawled sideways across his luxurious bed, a sharp, throbbing headache beating at his temples. He groaned as he sat up, dropping his head into his hands and sitting in a fetal position on his bed. Outside his room, he could hear the moans of the dead traveling down the hall and winced at each one. After a while, he carefully slid off his bed, the tip of his middle finger pressing a button on the wall.

“Portia, sweetie,” he murmured into the speaker, “could you get me two coffees and request David Katz to come to my room?”

Portia hesitated, like she was about to advise Klaus against it, but relented. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Klaus plopped back onto the foot of his bed, kicking his feet back and forth. After what felt like hours, he heard a knock on the door and sprung to his feet. A smile subconsciously found its way onto Klaus’ features.

When he opened the door, his smile fell. It was Portia, holding a tray with two cups of coffee. Portia looked mildly offended.

“Are you unhappy to see me?”

“No, no!” Klaus said quickly. “No, I just…”

“Don’t worry,” Portia said with a laugh, moving into his room and setting the tray down on the nightstand, “that guard you have a crush on will be here soon.”

“I don’t have a crush on him,” Klaus insisted, but the comment only made his smile grow.

“Sure.” There was obvious disbelief in her voice as she turned to face Klaus. “He’s on his way, so I’ll get going. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

Klaus laughed as she waved to him, watching her walk down the hall. “No promises!” he called.

*

Klaus was rocking back and forth on his bed, holding a cup of coffee to his lips when he heard the second knock. He jumped up so quickly he almost spilled his coffee. He swung open his door and sure enough, Dave was standing with a big, adorable grin, looking even more gorgeous than Klaus remembered.

“Hi,” Klaus got out, and he was shocked to find that his voice almost shook.

“Hi. You wanted to see me?”

“Oh- yeah,” Klaus said, like he just remembered, “come in.” Dave looked mildly confused but obeyed nonetheless, walking inside and sitting down when Klaus told him to. Klaus sat next to him and reached over, grabbing the second cup of coffee. “I got coffee for you.”

Dave smiled, taking the mug from him. “That’s sweet, thanks.”

Klaus’ heart skipped a beat. _Sweet._ “Yeah, you know, hangovers. It was the least I could do since all the alcohol at the party was my fault.”

“I heard it was calmer than you usually do,” Dave said, taking a slow sip of coffee. “Do you have sweetener?”

“Yeah, it was,” Klaus said, gratefully taking a packet of sugar from the tray that Portia had supplied and tossing it to Dave. “I’m trying to be less..wild. Dangerous. I guess.”

Dave smiled admiringly at him. “That’s good. People shouldn’t be complaining about that.”

Klaus shrugged, scooting closer to Dave. “Most of the people who chose to live in my kingdom did it because of that side of my personality. I think they’re mad that I’m making stuff tamer.”

Dave took another sip of coffee and set it back on the tray. “Well, I think you’re amazing, even without the crazy parties.”

Klaus placed his cup next to Dave’s, dropping his hand on Dave’s knee and tracing over the fabric of his pants. “Have you always been this sweet or is it just my effect on you?” Klaus asked with a grin.

“I’d like to think it’s a little bit of both.” Dave fell silent, then leaned forward, slipping his hand under Klaus’ chin. “It may be inappropriate for me to assume this, but..do you have..other intentions, sir?” The corner of Dave’s lips turned up and it took every bit of Klaus’ power not to kiss him right there.

“‘Intentions’?” he asked with faux innocence. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve never heard of a prince inviting his personal guard into his room just to drink coffee and talk.”

“Would you be opposed to these other intentions you have in mind?”

Dave pulled his hand away and Klaus had a moment of panic before Dave said, “absolutely not.”

And before Klaus could even think about what he was doing, he was grabbing at Dave’s shirt and pulling him in, pressing their lips together in a hot, messy kiss. He heard Dave gasp into the kiss but he moved his arms around Klaus’ waist as Klaus pushed him down on the bed, leaning over him. Dave grabbed blindly at Klaus’ clothes and his fingers caught in Klaus’ waistband, making him laugh against Dave’s lips. When they pulled away for air, Dave breathed out, “is it bad that I think this is kinda hot?”

“What, like, having sex with a prince?”

“Well- I mean-” Dave hesitated, taking in the reality of the situation. “Yeah, that, but also that we..would probably keep it a secret?”

Klaus realized that Dave was implying they would be more than a one time thing, and then realized that was exactly what he wanted, and it shocked him. “Yeah, no,” Klaus said, “that is kind of hot.” He dropped down so his knees were planted on either side of Dave’s body. “You know, secretive glances...” He kissed just under Dave’s jaw, trailing his lips down his neck. “Touching under the table...” Klaus set his hand on Dave’s knee, sliding it up the inside of his thigh. He heard Dave’s breath hitch. “Actually, I don’t know why we’d be next to each other at a table.” He kissed Dave’s collarbone. “Maybe I’ll bring you along to those oh so delightful family meetings.”

“I’m not..part of the royal family,” Dave got out.

“I know, but..I just, those meetings suck. So whenever I get bored, I can just check you out.”

Dave snorted and leaned up to kiss him again, and Klaus finally couldn’t hear the noises of the dead.

*

Klaus let out a long sigh, running his fingers up and down Dave’s arm. He was expecting the spirits to come back soon - they always did - and he was used to them, but they definitely still freaked him out. And he didn’t want to look scared in front of Dave.

Dave’s bare chest was pressed against Klaus’ back, his arms wrapped tight around Klaus’ body. They had been lying still for a few minutes and both were surprised no one hand interrupted them.

Dave gently took Klaus’ hand, pressing a kiss to the bold “GOOD BYE” tattooed on his palm. “Do you have..princely duties to get to?” he asked and kissed the umbrella on his forearm, the tattoo that signified that he was royalty.

“Not that are more important than you.” As if on cue, the speaker on his wall crackled, Portia’s voice coming from it.

“Your Highness, His Majesty has initiated another meeting. He claims it’s mandatory that you be there.”

“Okay, thanks, Portia.” The speaker fell silent and Klaus turned to face Dave, who quirked a brow at him.

“I guess you’re going to take that back?”

“No, I’m not going to that.”

Dave frowned. “She said it was mandatory-”

Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What is he gonna do, disown me?” He paused. “Actually, I’d prefer that. I’ve basically just stopped attending those meetings. They’re pointless. I’d much rather stay here.” Klaus sighed sharply, lifting the hand that Dave wasn’t kissing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just- Luther is actually insufferable sometimes. I don’t understand how-”

“Hey,” Dave said, cutting him off, “relax. Don’t get so worked up about him. He’s not worth it.”

Klaus’ eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s a ballsy thing to say about your king, Katz.”

“Even if it’s to help the prince?”

Klaus grinned. “I guess we can excuse it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!! tell me what you like, what i could work on, what you want to see next. thanks!! <3


End file.
